Written in Dust
by DeceiveroftheGods
Summary: The soulless monsters known as Grimm have plagued humanity for years steadily pushing man towards the edge of extinction. Through love and loss man has kept the monsters at bay, to survive another day. But the day is coming for the monsters to attack in force, when the day comes will man be ready or will loss and paranoia lead them to self-ruin.
1. Chapter 1: The Painful Routine

_**Well I couldn't help myself I already have three, THREE fan fics going and this is going on four I could say it's because I wanted an even number but that would be a lie because I honestly don't know why I decided to write a fourth one but fuck it you know let's do it I hope it turns out well because I've seen many people write about something like this and well...hopefully mine is good. **_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Painful Routine

"Wake up you lazy ass!" Jumping slightly Michael's eyes flew open only to stare into the bright silver orbs of the culprit to his rude awakening, frowning he pushed her away laying back onto his make shift bed which was only a large pile of hay that was slowly being consumed by one of the many horses in the barn. "What do you want?" His wolf ears twitched slightly keeping him alert to anymore of the woman's shenanigans only to hear her huff loudly in frustration, opening his eyes again he could see she was glaring at him from under her snow-white hood hints of dark hair spilling out of her hood, "What Summer?" Puffing her cheeks out she crossed her arms and looked away from him turning her back on him tilting her head back like she usually did when she got upset, "No, I'm sorry to have 'disturbed' you I'll let you be then." He rolled his eyes as he watched her start to walk away as he jumped up from his bed shaking the hay from his hair catching up to her as he slid his arms around her slender waist pulling her against him to which she immediately stopped moving as he smiled whispering to her, "Don't be like that Summer what did you need." He felt her squirm around in his arms only to see her turn in his arms to look at him face to face, her silver eyes always garnering his attention as he smiled and leaned forward only to have her hand press into his chest, "Michael..." He ignored her words pulling her hood down letting her dark locks fall around her face as he leaned forward again his lips brushing against her neck causing her fingers to grip at his shirt as he nipped at her expose neck earning a seductive sound from her lips.

He led them back towards the hay pile pulling her onto of him as they both fell back, his hands trailing down her sides as he pulled her closer his lips pressed firmly against hers his tongue brushing against her full lips before gaining entry, feeling her arms wrap around his neck as she pressed herself closer to him, her soft moans echoing in the near empty barn. He slid his arms under her clothes intending to take them off only for her to quickly sit up on him, her breathing ragged as she looked down at him with sad eyes, "We can't Michael..." He panted softly, his racing heart mixed with his labored breathing he was barely able to manage a soft sigh before nodding slowly, "I know..." Slowly sliding off of him Summer stood up cleaning herself off as he slowly sat up shaking the hay once again from his hair as he looked towards her before turning away scratching the back of his head, "So...what did you need help with?" Bringing back up the reason she had come to him in the first place he hoped to alleviate the awkward air in the barn, "Right...the miners need protection and I was wondering if you wanted to come along and help." He looked towards her noticing she still wasn't looking towards him as he gave a soft smile and moved closer, "You know I'm always willing to help Summer..." She looked over his shoulder at him giving him an equally sad smile before nodding and moving away from him, "Meet me at the gate in fifteen minuets I have to say goodbye to the girls first." He nodded waving to her as she walked out the barn his hand instantly falling as he sighed heavily looking towards the pile of hay as a frown crossed his face, scoffing he walked towards the same exit and left the barn and hopefully the memories behind.

* * *

Pushing the barn door open he threw his hand up shielding his eyes from the high after noon sun as he groaned blinking a few times before lowering his hand looking around the village he lived in. Pushing the door further open leaving it for the horse to wander around as it pleased as he headed towards his house looking around smiling softly at the people he passed by, their village was located dead center in the middle of Vytal a pretty secluded area considering the next 'closet' village was far to the north, they received visitors maybe every six or seven months but they mostly stayed for maybe a day before leaving trading supplies before heading off again sadly they usually weren't seen again thanks to _them. _Pushing the door open to his home he walked upstairs into his hardly used room, he found the armor he was looking for slipping it over his work clothes the heavy chest piece pressing down on his shoulders, tying the leather straps on his sides he made sure they were secured properly before moving to his greaves sliding his legs into the cold metal doing the same to the leather straps on the back of the plated metal that reached up to his thighs, stamping his feet he made sure they were comfortable on him as he took the gauntlets off the table sliding his hands into them clenching his fists adjusting the fingers before tying them tightly to his arms. Lifting up the two sheathed swords he attached them to his hips drawing them revealing the two steel long swords twirling them in his hands before sheathing them again, he had to get going.

Reaching the large wooden gate built into the large stone walls around the village of Spera, the village of hope, he spotted a group of people gathering around the gate as he quickly made he way over gently pushing people out-of-the-way to get to the front of the group. "Are you sure we can't come with you?" He looked over seeing a young girl clad in black and red those familiar silver eyes shining brightly as she looked up at the woman in white, "I'm sure sweetheart Michael is going to be with me." The young girl looked down sadly obviously wanting to come with them as another girl threw her arm around the young girl her hair a bright blonde her eyes shined a brilliant lavender a cheeky smile spread across her face, "Don't worry mom I'll keep Ruby out of trouble." Michael walked towards them laughing softly as he placed his hand on the blonde's head ruffling her hair, "Yeah? But whos going to keep you out of trouble Yang?" She shoved his hand away turning away her cheeks puffed out arms across her chest, "Nuh-uh I'm a good kid..." The young girl in red giggled softly covering her mouth with her hand, "What I am!" Summer walked over and kneeled down hugging her tightly, "I know you are sweetheart now be good and take care of your sister, I'll be back soon I love you both." The two girls hugged her back simultaneously saying back, "I love you too." He scratched the back of his neck looking away from them as he moved over to the gate waiting for her.

The gate was slowly pushed open by the town guards as he turned back watching as Summer waved goodbye to her daughters as he gave a soft sigh following the group of miners out of the gate as he heard the familiar sound of thick would be dragged across stone and dirt a loud thud resonating within him as the gate was shut behind him. The two of them followed closely behind the miners a mixed group of human and Faunus that gathered material needed to make farming equipment as well as weapons just in case the need were ever to arise, "Summer..." She looked over her shoulder as he avoided her gaze staring down at the ground as they walked, "...about earlier I'm-" "It's alright Michael I didn't stop you right away so it's my fault as well." She said it so easily like it was the truth when they knew it wasn't there was still something between them and he could feel it but she still held out on her feelings, "Right..." He opened his mouth to speak again but stopped himself realizing the words that were on the tip of his tongue would have only made him out to be a terrible person, _Of course she still hopes..._Shaking his head he caught up with the group keeping their eyes peeled scanning the tree line they were quickly approaching, he laid his hands over the hilts of his swords ready for whatever may come.

As they crossed the tree line the men became instantly nervous those with Faunus ears could be seen twitching in every direction scanning the area for any slight sound that might be hears. Michael's ears twitched as well he could feel them turning ever so slightly keeping on his toes so they wouldn't be caught off guard, to everyone's surprise though they managed to reach the cave with no problem though that only served to make both Michael and Summer just a bit twitchy. He watched the shadows move in the cave as Summer turned her back watching the shadows dance though the forest both sets of eyes looking for anything out-of-place, glancing down Michael watched as the men pulled out a makeshift torch which was just an oiled up rag tied to a large stick. Digging through one of their packs they pulled out a piece of flint and steel and went to work on trying to light it, the scrapping of metal was grating on Michael's ears he wondered if the other Faunus felt the same way but from the looks on their face's he could tell they were at least used to it somewhat. For what felt like much to long the flames blazed to life on the torch as he moved over and picked it up, "Summer stay out here I'll check the cave." The men parted as he stared at the darkness ahead sighing softly as he pressed on.

He took slow careful steps each one echoing off the cave walls making his ears twitch which only served to frustrate him more, he hated caves it made it to hard to pick up on each sound because everything echoed off the walls. Again his ears twitched the sound of water dripping from somewhere in the cave reaching his ears, then his footsteps he growled slightly growing more frustrated by the minuet but for the most part everything seemed clear. He was ready to head back when he noticed something in the distance, it was a small red glow, proceeding with caution he moved closer to the glow his footsteps echoing off the walls causing him to curse silently. As he neared it he spotted another red glow, then another, "Shit..." Again he cursed himself that single words echoed loudly though the cave as the wall area ahead of him lit up with glowing red eyes and a loud shriek that amplified in the small cave sent him to his knees dropping the torch to cover his ears, he felt something all around him and then it was gone. Slowly opening his eyes he looked around before a loud commotion from the cave entrance reached his ears, he grabbed the torch and ran back seeing the men complaining about something, "What happened?" Summer shook her hair out running her fingers through her dark locks giving a disgruntled sound, "Bats..." Giving off a relieved sighed Michael motioned to the cave, "Yeah I ran into them deep into the cave other than that it's clear you can get to work." Watching as the men entered the cave torches glowing in the dim light he could see them scanning the area for anymore bats, turning to Summer he saw her lean against a wall next to the cave entrance he sighed doing the same on the opposite wall, seemed like they would be awhile.

* * *

_Seven thousand eight hundred ninety-two, seven thousand eight hundred ninety-three..._He groaned softly scratching his head trying to stop himself from doing that but he easily fell into the habit, _seven thousand eight hundred ninety-five. _He sighed heavily, he didn't like how long this took to get the materials and it drove him crazy because he ended up counting the sounds of the pickaxe's colliding with the rocks, sure it was something to do to pass the time but all it really did was remind him that it was going to take much much longer. Looking over he noticed Summer crouched down on the ground carving strange pictures into the ground with a rock he tilted his head slightly but really couldn't make out what it was, he shrugged to himself she was always a little strange so it was nothing new. The time began to drag on he was starting to get antsy and bored, looking over to Summer he frowned slightly, after what happened earlier he wanted to talk with her but he didn't really know what to say, _Just don't say anything stupid. _He gave a soft laugh, "So I wonder why we don't go out anymore." _What did I just say?! _The moment the words left his mouth he instantly regretted it, casting a glance over at Summer she had stopped what she was doing and her arms were crossed over her chest her hands gripping at her shoulder, "Michael please..." He bit his lip sighing he was already in deep he decided to keep going, "...But I am curious Summer what happened there's still something between us right?" She gripped her shoulders tighter, "Michael..." "But Summer back at the barn there was something still there I know there was why can't-" "That was a mistake!"

The sounds from the cave had stopped completely, "Oh..." Silence proceeded as he leaned back against the mountain side, the pickaxes going back to work as he looked at the ground, "Michael..." "It's fine Summer I understand." He sighed softly crossing his arms looking down at the ground, he didn't know why he had expected a different reaction from her what they had was a sensitive topic he just never understood why she didn't talk about it, he never asked her to take him back he just wanted to know what happened between them. If what happened back at the barn was any inclination she still felt something towards him if she didn't refuse right away, in the end it always confused and frustrated him when something like this would happen it was only made worse when she refused to speak on it again. He shook his head trying to dismiss the growing anger in his chest as he huffed in frustration staring up at the sky, the afternoon sun was far beyond the treeline now the colors were beginning to spread over the once blue sky, it was getting late and that wasn't good. Pushing away from the rock wall he stood at the entrance of the cave speaking in a voice that carried through the cavern, "Pick up your toys boys the sun's setting we have to start heading back, don't want to get caught at night out here." Different voices confirmed they were almost done , he nodded as he started to turn away but noticed something on the ground near the entrance. Crouching down he moved some broken rocks away and was surprised when he found two stones differently colored and shining, it was strange to find something like this especially here, lifting up the bright yellow and red stones they seemed to glow in his hands as a smile spread on his face, "Hey Summer look at this."

"Wow...what are they?" He shrugged, he honestly had no clue he wasn't a miner but they were beautiful they had an almost unnatural glow to them shining in the fading sunlight. That should make any shine and glow dim but something about these stones seemed to amplify the little sunlight that there was causing the stones to shine brightly, "Dunno, but I know Yang and Ruby will like these, what do you think?" Summer nodded smiling softly, "They'll love them." He smiled and opened his pouch attached to his waist and placed the stones inside before closing them, looking up the miners had finally exited the cave and were covered in dust and pebbles and all of them looked ready to head home, "Let's go." Once again Summer and Michael falling behind the group if something were to happen, the awkwardness of the earlier conversation seemingly faded away as they were back to talking to each other like nothing had happened. As they crossed the tree line he could see the tall stone walls of Sperta in the distance as he sighed stretching slightly feeling the joints in his body pulling and popping loudly before he yawned loudly shaking his head out, he couldn't wait to get back home and get some sleep but something caught his attention as he looked over his shoulder back into the thick forest his ears twitching slightly. He slowed his pace as he turned around staring into the dark forest behind them, his ears twitching every so often as he looked into the shadows of the forest focusing his eyes, "Michael?" He raised his hand signaling her to be quiet as his eyes focused the shadows seeming to disappear the darkness growing lighter as he noticed something moving in the darkness, "What is it?" He didn't answer only continued to look his eyes scanning the area as he saw something moving fast, too fast, at first he noticed one black mass moving towards them but then he saw another and then another then too many to count as he started to walk backwards, "Run." "What?" "RUN!"

A howl pierced the night air though it wasn't normal it sounded distorted and to deep to be a normal animal, he turned and saw the group of men had already taken his advice and were hurrying across the field back towards the safety of the village leaving him and Summer behind though they had began to run as well. Looking over his shoulder he saw the creatures running after him as well and to his dismay they were slowly catching up the distance between them and the monsters was growing shorter by the second, removing his swords from the sheath but didn't even think to stop as he looked over to Summer, "You doing alright?" She looked at him disapprovingly before sighing, "Just lovely thanks, I love being chased by monsters in the moonlight, so I'm just doing fine!" He couldn't help but smirk as they ran the gate having been open as the miners ran in as he glanced up he saw people standing on the wall aiming arrows at the beast behind them, which were closer than every now. He cast a glance behind him and he was able to see the beasts in too great a detail, from the intricate designs on their strange bone plate 'masks' too the drool coming from their fang filled mouth, the one closest to Michael began to open its mouth before it collapsed on the ground as did a handful of others, facing forward yet again he saw the archers on the wall pelting the monsters that were giving chase. As the gate grew closer he frowned seeing the monsters coming from the sides heading straight for the open gate, gritting his teeth he pushed himself harder rushing forward with Summer by his side, his lungs began to burn as they ran through the open gate, people were shouting struggling to close the gate as quickly as they could. "Grimm!" He turned towards the gate watching as three of the beasts were able to cross through the gate before it was shut and they instantly went on the attack pouncing on the men closing the gate, people were screaming as he pushed through the advancing crowd trying to make his way towards the gate only to find the beast feasting on the man they had attacked, "You fucking animals!"

Rushing towards them with his blades drawn he caught one of the monsters by surprise as he drove his blades forward digging them deep into the pitch black hide of the Grimm, it let loose a pained howl as the others advanced on him only to be blind sided by Summer and a younger villager named Jaune he wasn't one of the best fighters in the village but against a few monsters even he could hold his own. Unfurling her collapsible scythe Summer quickly went to work attacking without pause giving the monster no chance to fight back, Jaune did the same unstrapping his sword and shield he rushed the beast slamming his shield into its chest knocking it back before swinging at it with his sword. Ripping his weapons from the Grimm's back Michael took a step back as it picked itself up off the ground turning towards him, pieces of flesh that came from the villager hung from its jaws its black fur stained red from the fresh blood. It stood on its hind legs towering over Michael as he let out a shaky breath before charging the monster, it swung it's claws at him though Michael used one of his swords to block it continuing forward to drive his weapon into the belly of the beast, gritting his teeth he pushed forward digging his weapon in to the hilt causing it to howl in pain. Leaving his weapon deep in the monster he gripped his other sword in both hands raising it above his head to strike at the Grimm only to be knocked aside by its claws, for something so big it moved much to fast, turning on his back groaning his eyes widened as the beast jumped on him causing him to drop his weapon and grab it by the throat to keep it from tearing his own throat out.

Gritting his teeth Michael used all the remaining strength he had to keep his throat in tact, casting a glance to the side he saw Summer still fighting with her own monster though she was much quicker than he was and she was able to dance around its attacks before delivering a multitude of her own. Jaune on the other hand was handling himself quiet well going head to head against the monster, slamming his shield multiple times against its head disoriented the monster giving him ample time to deliver counter attacks. With his strength waning he moved his arm fumbling on the ground searching for his discarded sword all the while fighting off the monsters head that was inching ever closer to him, the stench of rotten flesh and filth reached his nose as he growled feeling something brush his fingers, praying he gripped the hilt of the weapon and with adrenaline pumping through his veins he had begun to push the beasts head back, "If you're that hungry..." He raised his sword glaring at the Grimm, "...eat this!" Letting the monster's neck go it instantly fell on him as he drove his sword forward the metal blade scrapping the beasts fangs before blood poured forward sliding down the metal as the beast fell limp around him, shoving the corpse from him he glanced up upon hearing whimpered cries. Summer had cut off one of the beasts legs causing it to fall to the ground as she twirled around with her scythe the curved blade fitting around its neck he watched as she pulled upwards as hard as she could cleanly severing the head from its body, Jaune had managed to get the upper hand ducking under one of the claws of it he managed to put enough force into his swing to decapitate the monster watching as it stood stunned for a moment before the body collapsed the head rolling away from it.

Breathing heavily, Michael pulled his weapon from the monster's gut seeing he as well as Summer and Jaune were stained black from the monsters blood, a chorus of howls echoed from the other side of the gate either to mourn their fallen or a promise for revenge he wasn't sure which but nonetheless they were exhausted. They were going to have to bury the poor man who was attacked in the morning as the three of them were the only ones still outside, the rest of the village had barricaded themselves in their homes when the Grimm had made it past the gate, looking to Jaune and Summer he sighed heavily, "Let's go home." They said nothing as they all turned and walked down the center of the village before departing, going separate ways to their respectful homes, no tears had been shed this night because this was something they had become all to accustom too, the monster's know as Grimm were merciless in their endeavor to kill the human race. Though they had managed to survive this long, it wouldn't be long until they were over run unless they found away to properly keep them at bay, pushing the door to his house open he wandered to his room on the opposite side of the house before collapsing on the bed. They were going to have to do a lot tomorrow and he was already exhausted from fighting off only one Grimm, he started to wonder if they were merely delaying the inevitable, for the Grimm were strong and numerous. Shaking his head he rid the thoughts from his mind slowly drifting off to sleep readying himself for the funeral they had to prepare tomorrow.

* * *

_**Sooo...tell me did I do alright it's honestly not the first time I've tried to write in a 'medieval' style because it's really hard as much as I like that type of era I know nothing about it and to make it harder I'm writing a RWBY universe verion of it...oh well. Anyway tell me what you think like, follow, review because whether you like it or not more will be coming. **_


	2. Chapter 2: A Turn for the Worst

_**Ugh...so I've been getting...complaints (I guess) about the way I write apparently it's "not the right way" so fine. I decided to try and write the "proper way" and it seems it takes far longer than I'm use to and really I don't want to write like that again...but sadly it seems I came out with more than I usually would so...I guess we'll see how long I can keep writing like this. **_

* * *

Chapter 2: A Turn for the Worst

A heavy thumping resonated in his head as he turned over groaning before he heard it again, a heavy pounding echoing in his head as he slowly opened his eyes seeing the sun shine through his window. The heavy thuds grabbed his attention as he frowned and struggled to sit up feeling a heavy weight on his chest, looking down he saw his blood stained armor still adorning his body, he remembered he was exhausted from the previous night that he didn't even bother to take off his armor. As he managed to climb out of bed he quickly ripped the armor off his body, the moment he was fully awake a terrible smell reached his nose and seeing as he was covered in blood he had a fairly certain idea of where it was coming from. The armor hit the floor with a loud crash completely drowning out the heavy thuds that still echoed through his home, growling softly he checked himself over to make sure it was only his armor covered in blood before finally heading down the stairs towards the door as it finally wore his patients down. He gripped the metal latch pulling it roughly as the door swung open, "Can't you wait a damn-" Summer stood at his door the white cloak either cleaned the night before or it was a completely different one he wasn't sure, "Summer...what's wrong." She gave a shaky sigh before looking up at him, her eyes were red and puffy meaning she had been crying, "It's over." Leaning against the door frame he sighed heavily, "I-I'm sorry I should have been there." She shook her head leaning against him as he wrapped his arms around her holding her close as she began to shake slightly while trying to fight back tears, he forgot about the funeral.

The two of them walked in silence as they made their way back to her house, he wasn't sure what to say after the events of yesterday he still felt there was a bit of awkwardness between them, now to add-on some guilt he felt like crap. "Summer I'm-" "It's alright a lot of people didn't make it but there was enough for a proper burial..." He frowned rubbing the back of his head, there really wasn't much to say now unless he planned to make it awkward again, biting his tongue he kept himself from saying anything. Dropping his hand he felt it smack against something at his side, looking down he noticed he still had the pouch attached to him as he snapped his fingers, "Summer where are Ruby and Yang?" Summer led Michael to where the two young girls were and found that they were playing with other children in the village though they were pretty easy to spot with their vastly different hair, calling them over they waved bye to the other kids as he kneeled down in front of them, "Now I know how you two were upset about not being able to go with your mom and I." Ruby looked down at the ground kicking her feet while Yang crossed her arms turning away from them with a loud, hmp, he couldn't help but laugh at that as he reached into his pouch, "Well to make up for it I found these for the both of you."

He watched as their curiosity peaked at the mention of gifts as he slowly moved his hands down to the pouch at his hip popping the clasp open as he slid his hand into it making sure to turn slightly to keep the gifts from view. He knew he was doing a decent job at getting to them when their whines of protest began to grow louder urging him to hurry up and show them, but it had quiet the opposite effect as he instead moved slower causing the two young girls to grow frustrated though a stifled laugh from behind him made him smirk slightly. "Alright alright relax, here." He held out the two stones he had found by the cave the previous night and just like then they still seemed to have that strange glow to then though in the presence of the sun they seemed to glow even brighter than before, it must have just been his eyes playing tricks on him before. Looking into the girls' faces they seemed to have been struck speechless as their eyes focused on the strange gems before them watching as the glow seemed to pulse in a strange rhythm before they seemed to come to their senses, Yang snatching the gem from his hands first turning it over and holding it up to the sky looking it over, "Wow...this is so cool!"

Ruby seemed to be the tentative as she reached out multiple times for the red stone only to pull her hand back and look over to her sister for reassurance before finally steeling herself and grasping the stone in her hand. She seemed to stiffen slightly almost as if she expected the stone to bite her but when it didn't she pulled it closer to her body turning it over in her fingers looking as it shined in the sun. Soon a smile spread across her face as she couldn't suppress a small giggle that escaped her lips as she surprised Michael by throwing her arms around his neck squeezing as hard as she could, "T-This is so cool thank you I'm going to go put it somewhere safe right now!" Michael chuckled softly glad that he could make the young girl smile like that, he opened his mouth to tell her to make sure it was somewhere secret but he was struck speechless when the young girl around his neck suddenly vanished. His eyes widened in shock as rose petals gently floated to the ground as he forced himself to close his mouth as Yang couldn't help but laugh at his surprise, slowly standing he turned to Summer who had her hand over her mouth shaking slightly trying to fight back the urge to laugh at his reaction, "What the hell was that?"

Summer shooed Yang off to go after her sister as Michael still tried to comprehend what he had just saw, he tried to speak a few times but the words died in his mouth when his eyes caught sight of the pile of rose petals on the ground though they seemed smaller every time he would glance at them. "I forgot you weren't...around much when that happened." He must have had a confused look on his face because Summer sighed softly a gentle smile on her lips as she motioned for him to follow, "You see after you...we split up Ruby had started to act strangely she wasn't her usual rambunctious self, she was more reserved more careful I will admit it was strange to see her so calm." Summer laughed softly seemingly remembering how she was, he had to admit he wished he could see Ruby act like though he would have probably said the same thing he couldn't see Ruby as anything but overactive and to say the least crazy. "During the fall festival last year though, she got so excited that well...she just vanished into a veil of rose petals. Huh...when we finally found her she was so distraught it took me forever to calm her down to at least tell me what was wrong, the poor thing was so scared I would think differently of her." He watched as Summer shake her head sighing softly, he wondered how bad it actually was to have her reacting in such a way even at just a mere memory, "Well, me and Yang eventually got her to calm down and tell us what was happening and well we found out she has this...this power I guess to vanish or move rather quickly were not to sure yet."

"She's seems to be very comfortable about it though now at least and that's good." He couldn't help but smirk when Summer looked at him quizzically, "Well I mean she would have to be comfortable with it enough to do it in front of me, so I am glad she is I would hate for the poor thing to break down over it." He glanced over at his shoulder watching as the last of the petals flutter in the breeze before seemingly fading away in a wisp of red smoke it was strange but for Michael he had witnessed much stranger still this...this was up there. He gently shrugged as he turned back forward walking next to Summer though it was once again in silence, he started to wonder if this was all it ever was going to be now between the two of them just bouts of either awkward silence or just maddening silence. He turned to Summer ready to speak when he noticed a shadow looming over them, he quickly turned his breath catching in his throat before he sighed softly releasing his held breath as he looked up to the large stone walls that protected the village. He started to ask her what they were doing here when the young man from last night, exited from a large house seemingly built into the wall, he seemed like he had just woke up seeing as he was still wiping the sleep from his eyes and his armor was still splattered with the Grimm's black blood.

"H-Hey you guys made it, I was wondering when you two were going to show up." Michael gave Jaune a confused look which only served to make him chuckle nervously as he rubbed the back of his head, "O-Oh right I need to tell you what's going on..." He jerked a thumb back towards the house he had excited from, "W-Well it's your guys turn to stand watch tonight, after that Grimm attack last night the villagers are pretty spooked and of course Ozpin put everyone on high alert so extra hands to stand watch tonight." Well he had expected as much after those three Grimm had made it through the gate the previous night it was only a matter of time before word reached Mayor Ozpin, though it didn't seem like him to order extra hands to stand watch he was usually calm and collected, hell the village could be burning around him and he would still sit there determined to make sure everyone was okay. So it seemed strange that he would order this it was almost as if he was actually shaken up, then again even a strong wall has its cracks, never before had Grimm been able to break the walls of Spera it only made sense that Ozpin was worried. "Anyway I don't know if you two planned on doing something but just be sure to be back here by sundown alright?" They both nodded in agreement as Jaune walked towards the village more than likely going to get food, it was rather late in the day.

Michael's ears twitched slightly as a low rumbling caught his attention, looking towards Summer he noticed her holding her stomach a small blush across her face as their eyes met, "I-I guess I'm a little hungry myself." He smirked a grin plastered on his face, as he opened his mouth to tease her another rumble albeit a bit louder than before reached his ears as he slowly closed his mouth his ears folding slightly as he blushed chuckling, "Y-Yeah I guess I am too." They both looked towards each other a blush staining both their cheeks, he started to speak only for her to turn away pulling her white hood over her head to cover her face, "C-Come on if we hurry Ren should still have some breakfast left over." Again he opened his mouth to speak only to fall silent as he nodded and followed along behind her, he didn't like this there seemed to be a lot of tension between them and he didn't like that it made things too awkward when they were alone together but then again he was much to used to that awkwardness. Sighing softly he kept his eyes on the ground as they walked but he could feel his head turning in her direction, nevertheless he forced himself not to look towards her that alone took a lot of willpower especially when he could see her white cloak out of the corner of his eyes. He was thankful when the smell of freshly cooked food reached his nose it was a welcome distraction from the woman next to him.

* * *

The building they walked up too had a large window cut from it but instead of it just being a gaping hole in the building it actually had a table attached to the window ledge with some chairs to sit on, he could see smoke billowing from the building as the smell of freshly cooked ham reached his nose. "Ren, how are things are you doing alright?" The young man turned to look at him his bright, rather dull magenta eyes made him look weary with a hidden pain behind them as he gave a slow nod before returning to the food. Michael frowned slightly as he took a seat watching the man work, he watched as his hands moved with practiced ease but this wasn't the same Ren he was used to seeing and he knew why that was, turning his head he cleared his throat trying to clear the air of the silence. Though the only thing that answered his plea was the sound of two plates being placed in front of him and the other in front of Summer, "Thank you Ren." "Thanks Ren." He merely nodded going back to cooking as Michael sighed, he hated seeing him look like this but there was nothing he could do after Ren had found out that she was gone he just refused to talk, refused to accept it that Nora was gone and he didn't blame him whenever Michael saw Ren like this he desperately wished that Nora would walk through those gates to bring the shine back to the mans eyes...sadly he knew such a thing was never meant to happen.

He shook his head as he started to eat, not wanting it to go to waste by having it cool in the slightly chilled air sweeping through the village he hadn't noticed it before with all the excitement from last night but the air was getting colder and already the sun seemed it was beginning to set. The days were getting shorter and the cold was beginning to increase meaning not only was winter maybe a few months away but that also meant that they would be having their Harvest Festival soon. The Harvest Festival was one of the other days in the year when they didn't have to worry about the Grimm, for one reason or another during this time the Grimm sightings were at an all time low giving the villagers ample time to just enjoy their day and when night came to enjoy their festival. There would be a large bonfire in the center of the village, Ren as well as a few other villagers would cook massive amounts of food and of course what everyone in the village enjoyed were the drinks that were served during this time though they sure didn't like them when the morning came around. Finishing off the last bites of food he sighed softly licking his lips as he pushed the plate away before standing and stretching, "Thanks again for the food Ren, still as good as ever." For a moment it seemed as the young man would speak as his mouth opened slightly but he stopped himself and only nodded softly, he sighed to himself as he turned to find Summer stretching as well he couldn't stop himself from looking over her taking in her slender yet toned body. He looked away as she turned towards him, "Come on we still have time before night falls."

He looked at her suspiciously, "Yeah...but where are we going?" She ignored him as she began to walk off causing him to sigh and catch up with her, she always found a way to get to him though he never really complained about it. He found himself staring at her again watching as she walked ahead of him, though her cloak was hiding her body from view he could imagine her long legs taking even strides, and the way her hips would sway with each step almost like she...he shook the though from his head cursing himself but he knew his feelings for her wouldn't disappear so easily it had been three years since they broke up and the feelings still lingered. "So where are you taking me?" Again she said nothing as he rolled his eyes, though when he saw the farm area come into view he grew even more confused he could see the wheat and barley swaying in the slight breeze as he followed her into the field watching as she ran her fingers over the grown wheat. He couldn't help but smile she looked so strange a white figure standing in a field of tan her cloak moving gently in the breeze before she suddenly turned around glancing up at him before looking away.

"Michael...I want to say I'm sorry about yesterday I shouldn't have told you that. Though I will admit that it was wrong what we were doing I shouldn't have gone so far as I did." There was a play of different emotions across Summers face as she spoke, it ranged from confused to upset to happy then back to upset. He didn't know what to tell her, after she had yelled at him the other day about what they done being a mistake this was certainly a confusing turn of events he didn't really know what to tell say to her this apology just sort of came out of no where she didn't hint at it, it was just so sudden, "U-Uhm i-its fine Summer you know I understand why it happened, but really it's fine you don't have to worry about it." He gave her a smile though it felt like it was forced because he didn't know exactly how to react to her apology it seemed strange to say but he just really didn't understand why she was seemed to make a big deal about it, though when she smiled at him he decided not to question it. "Thank you for understanding Michael I...I would hate to lose you over something like that." He smiled and nodded hoping it would hide just how confused he actually was now, what was she talking about it wasn't like they fought or anything this was just how she was he was used to it by now. First she would be intimate with him and then she would act cold to him the next time he tried to bring it up it was just something he had grown used to, so for her to apologize so suddenly it just confused him.

* * *

Despite the awkwardness of the situation the two found themselves talking about whatever they could think of, though Michael did question a lot about Ruby's unique...ability. Summer apologized when she couldn't tell him any more apart from the fact that she would vanish leaving behind rose petals, she couldn't even give him a solid answer as to whether she was vanishing or just moving really fast it was hard to say considering it would happen so suddenly. They talked until the sun began to set to which they began to make their way back towards the house they were at earlier in the morning, walking back through the village he was able to notice how it was absolutely empty despite how just a few hours ago it was absolutely crowded though he had to consider the fact that the villagers were probably terrified of another Grimm attack though it would be impossible for anything to get past the walls without the gate being open again. Still the eerie silence of the village put him on edge he knew for certain that there was no way a thing could get into the village, it was just the fact that it was so quiet it made his ears ring and made him uncomfortable. "So-" The sudden noise caused him to jump slightly as he looked over to Summer glaring at her, "Sorry...I-I was going to ask if you were up to doing the watch tonight. I mean last night you and that Grimm went at it pretty hard I'm wondering if you would be alright for tonight."

Michael sighed as he rolled his eyes, "I could say the same thing about you I saw the way you were fighting last night, you were moving really fast I'm surprised you even have any energy to move around after that." He had to admit though the way she moved when she fought was amazing, though he never got to see it too often when he was able to it was just a simply amazing spectacle. She would move across the field in fluid motions striking out with her scythe so quick that it was impossible to tell what had happened, of course when one Grimm fell as she moved on to the next it was quiet easy to tell just how deadly of a strike she had. He looked over towards her as she chuckled softly shaking her head, "You, you really do underestimate me don't you?" Again he merely rolled his eyes as they walked speaking of their excitement for the Harvest Festival wondering just how big it would be this time, because every year the Festival seemed to be bigger and bigger though he honestly didn't mind as long as there was food and drinks it could be called a get together and he would still enjoy himself. Of course when he said this Summer started to scold him telling him that she was going to make sure he didn't drink too much so it wouldn't end up like last year, he gave a heavy sigh and tried to explain that he had only partial damaged the mill but it seemed she wouldn't have it and was dead set on limiting his fun this year.

He wouldn't lie he pouted the rest of the way knowing that he wouldn't be able to fully enjoy himself now, although he had an idea maybe if he could urge Summer to drink more during the festival she would be able to stop him. He smirked, it was a perfect plan there was no way this couldn't work all he had to do was get her just a little drunk and he would be able to drink as much as he wanted though he was sure she would have a back up plan in case something like that happened nevertheless he had a plan. He stopped when they reached the house that Jaune had exited from that morning as he stretched groaning slightly as he looked over to Summer who was doing the same, "I'll take first watch." He must have surprised her because she looked at him so curiously, she opened her mouth to protest but he waved it off shaking his head, "Ah, don't worry about it I slept in too late today I'm sure you're still exhausted anyway I don't mind really because it means I get to sleep in the next day." He smirked before chuckling as he turned to walk towards his home to grab his things but stopped, "Summer...I-I really enjoyed spending the day with you so...thanks." He could feel his face heating up as he walked towards his home shaking his head slightly, _Why did I say that?_

* * *

Not but fifteen minuets later he found himself standing up on the large stone wall of Spera looking out over the dark field that extended beyond the walls, "Why did I do that?" Sighing softly Michael stepped up onto the edge of the wall feeling the breeze blowing stronger now that he was up higher it almost knocked him off-balance but he kept his place as his eyes looked around piercing into the darkness, his ears twitching ever so slightly trying to catch the slightest sound that was out-of-place. "Y-You know i-its not safe to be up there like that." Michael turned and looked down at the young woman who was looking up towards him although she seemed a bit nervous and it made him wonder if it was because of what he was doing or if she was just nervous in general. He shrugged to her and started to walk along the edge losing his balance every so often when a particular strong gust would kick up causing the woman to reach out for him intent on catching him if he fell. "Don't worry Velvet I'm fine I fight Grimm I doubt a little wind is going to hurt me." Her rabbit ears bounced with each step as her chocolate eyes darted between him and the edge he walked on as she bit her lip, "I-It's not the wind you have to worry about..." Again he shrugged walking alone the edge taking careful steps for her sake as his eyes stared into the darkness looking for anything out-of-place, sighing softly he jumped down from the edge landing next to Velvet.

"I-Is something wrong?" He looked over to Velvet who seemed to be eyeing him with concern, he merely shrugged as he turned to look back out into the field his eyes drifting from side to side before he sighed heavily. "I-I guess...I don't now I just have a lot on my mind." There was silence between the two for a while causing his ears to perk up slightly as he looked out into the woods, but as quickly as the sound had come it was gone figuring it must have been some poor animal he slumped back onto the wall, "Summer is very beautiful isn't she..." He looked back at the young Faunus quizzically before smiling slightly and turning back towards the woods sighing softly as he nodded, "Yeah...that she is." He smiled fondly thinking about her, Summer she was beautiful he couldn't deny that her dark raven hair contrasted beautiful against her pale skin. He shook his head he didn't need to get distracted during watch the consequences for something like that could be disastrous, once again though his ears perked up as a faint sound reached him but as his eyes scanned the forest he didn't catch sight of anything and like before the sound quickly faded away.

"What the hell..." He muttered, something was either out there or he was more tired than he realized and he was just hearing things now, climbing back onto the edge of the wall he placed his hands on the hilts of his sword staring out into the darkness. "Y-You know I feel bad for Summer especially after what happened losing-" He raised his hand to silence her, not wanting to hear anymore on that subject but also because the sound was back and it was more clear than before, "someone help!" Upon hearing that Michael began to walk along the edge of the wall his eyes scanning the large field for...anything any sign of where that sound had come from, and then he saw it at first it was just a subtle movement when he focused his eyes on it he noticed it was a person clad in black running from the forest. "Holy hell someone's out there." He wasn't really sure what to do in this situation usually he would have to report to the mayor about it, but with it being in the dead of night there was no way he was going to wake up the mayor now. "What are you going to do Michael?" He looked towards Velvet and then towards the running figure as he shook his head he wasn't sure what to do, as he opened his mouth to answer her a deep piercing howl echoed across the field as Michael's heart sank, "Grimm..."

From the tree line broke a small pack of wolf like Grimm running on all fours towards the figure, "Oh my god they're going to kill him..." "Michael what are we going to do?" His mind raced not sure what to do, he couldn't open the gate and risk the safety of everyone to get to this person but he couldn't just sit here and watch them die like this, no not like this not to the Grimm. "Please help!" _Shit..._From the pitch of the voice it was obvious to him that it was a woman, and once again it set his mind into turmoil not sure what the hell he should be doing, "Michael..." He looked towards Velvet and sighed heavily, "Dammit...open the gate I'm going to get her." "Michael you can't it's too-" "I'm not going to sit here and watch her die!" He drew his swords as he took a deep breath and jumped form the edge of the wall, as the ground rushed towards him he tucked his legs in causing himself to roll forward as he struggled to his feet before taking off in a mad dash. As he ran towards the woman, it was then he realized that he might have made a mistake, the small pack of Grimm from before seemed to have multiplied in the short time he had looked away from them. His heart began to race as a strange feeling washed over his body, it made his hair stand on end but at the same time felt like his arms were going numb, shaking his head he focused on what was ahead of him. "What the hell did I get myself into?"


	3. Chapter 3: The Longest Night

_**So I got another chapter out albeit for a different story but nonetheless I got it out...you know I never noticed when I'm writing but when I use spell check on the site I never noticed how much i use 'to be' its weird. Anyway this new style of writing I don't know why I like it it lets me be more descriptive and I love that.**_

* * *

Chapter 3: The Longest Night

Turning over the, what seemed to be hundredth time, Summer finally laid on her back staring up at the ceiling. She should have been asleep but her mind was a wreck to many things ran through her thoughts Michael for one but also...she shook her head to rid herself of the painful thoughts before huffing and turning on her side yet again. Jaune had come in maybe an hour ago to try and keep her company but she didn't feel like talking and now that she thought of it she had made it painfully clear she didn't want to talk. _Poor Jaune I hope I didn't upset him..._rolling over again she groaned loudly before laying face down in her pillow, maybe if she suffocated herself she could get some sleep. Rolling over once again she pulled her knees up to her chest as she located shapes in the stone wall letting her mind wander.

Why had things gotten so out of hand with Michael, sure she cared about him she would even go as far as to say she loved him yet all this seemed to be falling apart. When did everything start to become so complicated, it wasn't like this from what she remembered she didn't even remember what caused the rift to start forming. She closed her eyes sighing softly remembering the first time she had kissed him, he was so shocked he was left stuttering much to her pleasure it had been a long time since she felt happy and when she was around him that's all she ever felt. Something happened though she didn't know what it was one day she just woke up and felt...ashamed for everything they had done together but even as she tried to distance herself from him she couldn't bring herself to leave the one person who still made her happy. Pulling the pillow against her face she cried out in frustration before slowly pulling the pillow down and wrapping her arms around it, this wasn't fair she loved the way Michael made her feel but she didn't like the way she would feel after.

She thought back to all the hurtful things she had told him hoping to drive him away but dammit he just wouldn't, anything she would tell him he would forgive her or ask her what was wrong she couldn't push him away. She didn't know whether that was a good or a bad thing she didn't want to hurt anymore but she didn't want to hurt by pushing him away. She sniffled softly as tears burned at her eyes, why did this have to be so confusing why couldn't things just be simple like the stories she would tell to Ruby why did real life have to be so hard. A sudden commotion roused her from her thoughts, she slowly sat up in bed as footsteps thundered past her door, sighing softly she wiped her eyes and hurried to the door throwing it open seeing fully armored guards rushing past her. She grabbed one of them pulling him to the side as she turned them around, "What's going on?"

The guard panted softly looking up to her as he took a few breaths before answering, "I-It's Michael he's outside of the wall!"

* * *

There was little progress being made as he slowly fell back keeping the Grimm off the two of them, he had to make sure they weren't being surrounded as they made their way back to Spera. "Damn..." He glanced over his shoulder watching the girl limp forward as he quickly turned back swing his sword around slicing through one of the beasts mouths , this was taking to long the safety of the wall was still far away and the Grimm didn't seem to be letting up. As one of the wolf like monsters rushed towards him he thrust his sword forward driving it deep into its chest before swinging his other sword around slicing through the beasts skull, "Listen I know you're hurting but I'm going to need you to run." Swinging his sword around in a large arc he halted the rush of one of them as he took a step towards them making them move back, "Just don't argue with me you need to get to safety and I can't let them get any closer to the gates." He looked over his shoulder and saw bright amber eyes staring back at him as he flashed her a smile, "Don't worry about me I've fought these things before I'll be alright just go." She hesitated her eyes boring into his before she finally nodded and started to move quickly towards the gate, "Alright you ugly bastards who wants to die next?"

The things were quick he would give them that, fighting a large pack of them was difficult to say the least it was strange the Grimm before acted erratically attacking on a whim but these things, they seemed to be more organized. That deafening howl pierced the night air ringing in his ears as he noticed a dark blur out of the corner of his eyes as he turned thrusting his blade out only to find nothing there, a rumbling growl was heard behind him as he quickly turned before crying out as the sharp claws of the Grimm tore through his armor as well as his skin. Stumbling backwards he barely managed to keep on his feet as he panted heavily, his chest burned as the red liquid flowed down his body covering his legs in blood as he began to shake slightly forcing himself to stay upright, they tricked him this wasn't good if they could act like a normal pack animal he was at a huge disadvantage. Another black bur appeared next to him forcing him to turn to defend himself only once again nothing was there, before he could turn around he cried out drowning out the screech of tearing metal as he felt his back being torn apart by the monsters claws. Once again he stumbled forward as his blood flowed down his body, "Damn you..." gritting his teeth he turned and weakly raised his arms his eyes glancing over the Grimm as he panted heavily, he couldn't last much longer.

As the wolf like Grimm rushed towards him with its claws outstretched Michael brought his sword down slicing through its dark fur, giving him an opening as he thrust his sword forward driving it through the skull of the monster. Glancing over his shoulder, the girl had made it to the gate and they were opening it trying to get her in as he sighed in relief at least that was one less thing to worry about, turning back to the pack all he had to do was distract them until it was safe. Another blur rushed past his peripheral as he smirked, he wasn't going to fall for it this time these things must think he's stupid, crossing his swords he faced forward waiting to see what would strike out at him. He was caught off guard when something slammed into him from behind with enough force to throw him to the ground, as he tried to get back to his feet he felt something climb onto his back its entire body rumbling with a low growl that echoed in his ears. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the white bone mask of the Grimm as it opened its mouth before biting down on the soft flesh of his shoulder causing him to cry out in pain, as pain surged through his body he felt something else flowing through him something under the pain he grit his teeth trying to focus on that to at least get his mind off the pain. Though the more he focused on that feeling it began to grow and shoot through him worse than the pain as he cried out louder than before as a sharp yelp caught his attention, opening his eyes he noticed the Grimm that was own him moments ago laying a few feet away from his smoking as its body twitched. _What the-_

"Michael!" He turned his head towards the voice as he saw something white rushing towards him as he tried to get to his feet but only managed to stumble forward before falling flat on the ground again, it was Summer but what was she doing out here it was to dangerous now more than ever these things were coordinated she wasn't prepared for something like this.

"S-Summer n-no you...you have to get back..." He stood on shaky legs stepping forward but collapsed on to his knees from the blood loss, his vision began to grow hazy. "T-Too dan-dangerous..."

* * *

Watching as Michael collapsed again and again sent her over the edge as she pushed herself forward rushing across the field running fast than she ever had before. Before she knew it she was upon Michael and the pack, her eyes fell on one of the Grimm that was approaching Michael intending on finishing him off as she grit her teeth before kicking off the ground throwing herself forward as her boots connected with the monsters head throwing back into the pack. As her feet touched the ground she quickly ran towards the pack causing started cries to come from a few of the creatures, reaching under her cloak she pulled out her scythe and quickly unfolded it turning her body around as the blade extended slicing through the chests of the monsters sending them reeling. Her eyes quickly glanced over the remaining Grimm before she jumped back into the fray swinging her scythe around her body knocking them back with the blunt edge as well as cutting through and killing them with the razor-sharp edge of the blade. Glancing over her shoulder she watched as Michael struggled to get to his feet before coughing up blood as it stained the grass below him.

"Damn you monsters..." Gritting her teeth she rushed forward swinging her scythe around cleaving her way through the pack of Grimm. One of the beasts leaped forward snapping its fangs at her, she didn't flinch as she jumped up her foot connected with its head sending it tumbling into the ground as she leaped over it swinging her weapon around slicing through the skull of another behind it. Now in the middle of the pack she swung her scythe around the blade tearing through the thick hides of the Grimm spilling their black blood across the field, how dare these things try to take someone else away from her she would kill every single one of them before something like that happened again. Her arms began to ache with having to force the blade through the hides of the Grimm as well as the force needed to swing her weapon as fast as she did, gasping slightly as the weapon fell from her hands as it stuck fast into a corpse of one of the monsters. "No no no no...come on damn it," struggling to rip the scythe from the fallen monster she froze when she heard a low growl from behind her. Slowly turning her eyes widened seeing one of the beasts towering over her, she had seen large Grimm before but...never this close. Her heart began to beat rapidly as the large monster raised its claws ready to rend her in two, shutting her eyes she waited for the blow only to hear a distorted cry of pain as she opened her eyes. In the center of the monsters chest extended a stained sword, to her surprise she watched as a second blade pierced through the back of the monster as it turned towards its attacker growling menacingly.

Looking past the monster Summer saw Michael kneeling in the grass his arm extended as his other hung limply at his side, he had saved her even as injured as he was he drew the monsters attention. Though she noticed the extent of the injuries as he collapsed onto the ground unmoving as her breath caught in her chest as fear washed over her. When she monster moved towards him she moved on instinct, she leaped onto the Grimm's back ripping free Michael's swords causing it to howl in pain. Kicking off it's back she sighed softly as it turned towards her again roaring at her as she ran forward ducking under its large claw as she tore a large x-shaped gash across its chest. As the monster stumbled back she pressed forward implementing her movements with Michael's weapons tearing long gashes across the Grimm's body but it only seemed to anger it more, crossing the swords in front of her as it swung its claw she cried out in surprise as it succeeded in knocking her back. Not only was this one much larger it also seemed to be much stronger than the normal Grimm seeing as it knocked her a good few feet back as well as still being able to stand despite the wounds she inflicted upon it. _Damn..._this wasn't time for a long drawn out fight especially with Michael laying not so far away bleeding out for all she knew he could be..._No!_ Shaking her head of the thought she focused on the Grimm before her as it slowly began to circle around her, how was she suppose to do this by her- "Summer!"

Quickly glancing over her shoulder she noticed someone running towards them, sighing softly she smiled when she noticed the blonde haired boy running towards them sword and shield in hand ready for a fight but, "Jaune I need you to get Michael back to the village he's hurt badly." Quickly glancing back towards the large Grimm she couldn't help but notice that it waited to make its move, it was strange but maybe it was finally wary of her or rather wary that another person had joined the fray. No matter she looked back towards the two as Jaune struggled to get Michael to his feet before looking up towards her and opening his mouth only to be cut off by her, "Don't worry about me I think I can handle one pathetic monster, just get him back...please." Getting a sharp nod from the young man she watched as he supported Michael on his shoulder helping him back towards the village as she turned her gaze to the Grimm before her glaring at it as she grit her teeth. They stood before each other seemingly to challenge one another before the Grimm finally charged forward causing her to leap back and swing her blades unfortunately she barely missed hitting the Grimm briefly forgetting that her long reach wasn't going to be useful seeing as she had something for more close combat. She stopped moving as the Grimm closed in on her raising its claw before bringing it down as she raised her sword blocking the strike with the broad side of the sword as she stepped forward turning in a circle swinging her sword around cutting a thick line across the monster's torso. Bringing her second sword down she drove it deep into the flesh of the Grimm pulling the other back and driving it forward before ripping them sideways leaving two large gaps in the monsters side that bleed freely, thinking she finished it off now she was surprised when it swung at her causing her to quickly block only to be knocked away again. "What the hell is this thing..."

Standing on shaky legs she looked up as her eyes widened at the sight before her, the Grimm was down on all fours shaking and snarling as large bone white spikes tore through its skin across its back and over its front arms. The bone white mask extended over its head and down where its spine would be before lifting its head to the sky letting out a deep resonating howl that seemed to echo in her skull. As she tried to shake the ringing from her ears she happened to glance up to see the Grimm rushing towards her forcing her to throw herself out-of-the-way but only when she was on the ground did she realize that it was a mistake. Before she could even move to get up the Grimm was on her snapping it's fangs at her forcing her to hold her sword out using the broad side to keep the fangs from tearing at her, she watched as the Grimm tried to bite through the sword forcing her to tighten her grip on the blade as she winced slightly whimpering as the blade cut into her hand. Gritting her teeth against the pain she forced the blade forward causing the Grimm to be pushed further off of her but cried out in pain as her arms seemed to falter from the blade cutting into her hand causing a thin line of crimson to drip down her arm, "Dammit..."

"I got you!" A sharp clang of metal echoed through the empty field as the Grimm was knocked away on the ground as it struggled to stand obviously dazed by the sudden blow to its head, quickly looking up she caught sight of Jaune standing in front of the large Grimm his shield raised ready for when it finally retaliated, a million questions ran through her mind ranging from what the hell was he was doing back here to if Michael was alright. But Jaune seemed to feel her raging emotions without even having to look back at her, "Don't worry Summer he's fine Ozpin is personally watching over him now...what say we finally finish this thing huh?" He looked back at her smirking, she couldn't help but notice he had a different look in his eyes usually they would be filled with fear and worry but now they held...confidence it was strange but nonetheless she pushed herself to her feet flipping the swords in her hands as she winced slightly as her injured hand gripped the hilt of the sword. At the same time she got to her feet the Grimm seemed to be clearing its own head as it turned towards the two of them snarling baring its fangs at them, Jaune raised his shield waiting for it to strike as Summer stood close behind him waiting for an opening. It charged forward swinging its claws out striking Jaune's shield only to surprise him as it swung its other claws around gripping the top of the shield yanking it down as it leaped forward fangs bared for his throat. Pulling Jaune back slightly Summer raised her sword piercing the Grimm's lower jaw only to have it leap back out of range of her attacks before throwing itself forward towards her catching her off guard. This time it was Jaune who pulled Summer back meeting the Grimm head on slamming his shield into its chest pushing it back as it thrust his sword from behind his shield into the beasts chest.

The Grimm growled at Jaune as it pushed itself forward letting the sword slide deeper into its flesh as it raised it's claw to strike down at him seeing an opening, Summer leaped to Jaune's side crossing her swords blocking the strike before pulling the sword through the Grimm's thick arm letting it fall to the ground as it howled in pain. Throwing itself forward it forced the two backwards as it began to stumble backward before it started to run in the direction of the forest, "Oh no you don't!" Summer tore after the Grimm as the distance began to grow more and more, gritting her teeth Summer cursed under her breath she wouldn't let this...thing get away from her not after what she saw it do to Michael. She pushed herself harder before skidding to a stop as she spun around throwing her arm out as hard as she could she flung one of her swords in the direction of the Grimm, she watched as it cut through the air before hitting its mark piercing straight through the monsters leg causing it to tumble and roll forward . Even with the sword in its leg it still tried to run though it seemed to be crawling now with only one claw and one leg working properly, she rushed forward her grip tightening on the sword, she watched as the Grimm turned towards her opening its mouth as it snarled menacingly at her as she swung as hard as she could crying out in effort as she sliced completely through the thick neck of the monster. Panting softly she watched as the head tumbled away a thick black smoke coming from the wound as she ripped the sword from its leg, turning back towards Jaune who was breathing heavily as well all she wanted now was to take a break but there was something, something that was - "Ah, Michael!"

* * *

She pushed the doctors out-of-the-way, refusing to be seen by them not until she had made sure Michael was truly okay and she sure as hell wasn't going to wait till tomorrow morning to see him. Gritting her teeth as another doctor pleaded her to be checked out, _The next doctor to say that to me I'm going to- _"Ms. Rose I'm glad to see you're alright." She stopped abruptly turning around and saw the mayor standing before her, his gray hair as disheveled as ever wearing a thick green coat showing that he was prepared for the approaching cold season. "I know you are worried but you really should be-" he stopped himself as he noticed the scowl forming on her face as he sighed softly nodding, "very well." Walking past her he didn't stop to acknowledge if she was following him because he knew she would be as he made his way through the hallway, "Your...friend, Michael was it? He did a very brave thing despite being severely outnumbered, while we say to never open the gate unless I say so he made a wise but foolish choice to save a life. One can only hope he didn't do it in exchange for his own..." Glancing over his shoulder he noted the worried look on Summer's face as he shook his head, "Do not worry Ms. Rose he is being taken care of by the best doctors here in Spera he will survive though he will be bed ridden for a while, though..." He stopped for a moment before looking back at Summer who was staring quizzically at him, "I doubt he will allow us to hold him down you of all people know how stubborn he is." A smile finally formed on Summer's face as she nodded, he turned and led her to the room that housed the currently injured Michael.

Ozpin opened the door to the room allowing Summer to go first though he followed close behind, hearing her gasp out in surprise to see her friend injured so severely he cleared his throat getting the attention of the doctors, "A word if you will gentleman..." The doctors glanced at Summer before nodding in understanding as they filed out of the room followed by Ozpin though he stopped at the door way turning to Summer, "Do not linger to long young lady he requires his rest." Saying that he left the room and closed the door with a soft click leaving the two alone, Summer slowly made her way to the bed that Michael laid in almost as if she were scared to see how badly he was injured though in truth she was. As she reached the foot of the bed she noticed all the medical tools lying around on the tables near the bed, all of them covered in blood as well as the piles of rags and water stained red with his blood. She bit her lip choking up at the site as she reached the pillow he laid on as she looked down at him, she gently placed her hand on his cheek looking him over, he seemed so calm. She stroked his cheek softly as tears burned at her eyes, "You idiot..." her voice wavered slightly as she choked up again trying to reign in her emotions lest she break down right now.

"Don't look at me like that Summer..." She quickly pulled her hand back a light blush covering her cheeks as she watched Michael's eyes slowly opened though they were half lidded most likely due to some anesthetic. A small smile spread across his face as he groaned softly, "I'm not dead yet you know..." He chuckled softly before it turned into a rough cough a bit of blood spilling down the corner of his mouth, "So be honest with me how bad do I look?" He watched as her eyes traveled over him before she grimaced as he chuckled again, "That bad huh? Yeah I guess I feel about that bad...I-I just didn't expect those things to start acting so organized. It was so strange they coordinated their attacks, they messed with my head tricking me till they got the drop on me." He tried to move his arm but hissed in pain quickly stopping as he took a few breaths before moving his other arm slowly across his body, he could feel his entire torso was wrapped in bandages as his fingers moved up towards his shoulder he hissed again. That's right he got bitten by that Grimm, hell if Summer hadn't shown up when she did he probably would even be here right now he would have probably been some feast for that pack of Grimm. He looked over to her and he finally seemed to notice her appearance she had cuts and bruises here and there on her face, her arms were covered in scrapes even her cloak was torn in different places, "God Summer are you-" He stopped when she pressed her finger to his lips as he looked up at her curiously, then concerned when he saw tears forming in her eyes.

"D-Do you realize how worried I was..." She sniffed softly trying to fight back the tears but failed as a few drops slid down her cheek stinging her cuts but she ignored the pain as she leaned in close to him. "When I saw you lying there I-" her words failed her as she looked over Michael her vision blurry from the tears, "I thought I lost you Michael...I was so scared and angry i-if something were to happen to you like that I...I don't know what I would do." Michael looked up at her stunned he never saw this side of Summer sure she would tell him personal things sometimes but never something like this, even when she moved her finger from her mouth he couldn't seem to find his voice. "I can't lose anyone else Michael I can't go through that again..." She gave him a sad smile as she leaned close to him her lips trembling as they inched closer to his, "I-I can't lose you Michael..."

A gentle tapping at the door made them both turn and look before looking back towards each other, Summer's face was a bright red and Michael had no doubt that his was the same way. Again someone tapped on the door as Michael cleared his throat trying to pull his missing voice forward, "C-Come in..." The person that walked in he didn't recognize but when she looked over to him he knew exactly who it was, those bright amber eyes were a sight he wasn't going to forget anytime soon. She still wore that hood from earlier he wasn't sure why but it probably meant something to her, from under it he could notice a few raven locks but nothing else. The girls amber eyes darted from him to Summer as he turned to look up at Summer she seemed...upset for some reason, before anything could happen he cleared his throat again, "Oh t-this is Summer and Summer this is...uhm..."

"B-Blake...Blake Belladonna." Blake's eyes looked from Summer to Michael as she limped forward until she reached the edge of the bed, "I...I just wanted to thank you for saving me back there if you hadn't shown up...well..." She kept her eyes on Michael because she could feel a pair of eyes on her and they didn't seem to be the most friendly at the moment, "I'm sorry you got hurt because of me I-I didn't want that to happen I'm really really sor-"

The sound of chuckling caught her attention as she looked up to see a large smile on Michael's face, "Blake...don't worry about it really whatever happened to me was my fault for not being prepared...next time though.." He gave her a wide smile as he chuckled once more, "Warn me before you go and decided to get chased by a large Grimm pack, okay?"

A small smile formed on Blake's lips as she nodded, "I'll be sure to do that," She looked to him for a moment deciding on whether or not she should say anything more but when she felt those eyes on her again she glanced up and noticed Summer's silver eyes seeming to glare at her. She didn't say anything as she cleared her throat and looked back to Michael giving him another smile, "Thank you again Michael, but I'll let you get some rest I'm sure you could use it." She smiled and turned limping from the room closing the door behind her as she made her way towards her room across the hall.

After Blake left a heavy silence fell over the room, as Michael looked up to Summer he could see her glaring at the door she had left through, "Summer are you...okay?" She seemed to come out of some trance as she looked at him before blushing and nodding telling him she was fine, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek she swiftly left telling him she would let him get some sleep. Before he could tell her anything let alone ask her anything she was gone, laying back against the bed he sighed softly, "What the hell Summer..." Shaking his head softly he stared up at the ceiling, there wasn't any use thinking about it now he could always ask her tomorrow. Yawning he closed his eyes swiftly drifting off to sleep thinking about what he was going to tell her tomorrow because no doubt she was going to question his sanity after that stunt he pulled.

* * *

**_I think me having a large (close to 400 song) playlist of music kinda helps me be more descriptive the different styles and different lyrics gets the ol' brain goop flowing. Anyway tell me what you think like, favorite, follow, review all that stuff. _**


End file.
